Pebbles
by smileslikesunset
Summary: Fate is like the ripples on a pond; one pebble and the pattern changes. If it weren't such a sappy thought, Maya would like to think Lucas was her pebble. Lucaya. 100 moments.


**A/N:** This is a little something I have been working on in my free time to help stir the lucaya muse which has recently come back in full force. For those of you waiting for _1989_ to be updated, I assure you that the next chapter is in the works and should be posted by June. I also have two other fic ideas in the works, so if you want to learn more about those check out my tumblr!

* * *

 _Beauty_

At first he doesn't think she's beautiful. He knows she is beautiful. He thinks she is crazy.

 _Love_

When the word spills like his mouth it is like spear dipped in honey when her blue eyes widen and she freezes. He is sure she is going to run, but then she grasps his hand and says in a whisper like the wind that she loves him too.

 _Dream_

Maya did not like dreams; they were fleeting and intangible. That was before she woke up to a pair light green eyes beside her and realized some dreams last longer than the night.

 _Haunted_

She is haunted by the father that left. He is haunted by the one still there.

 _Memory_

Her memories aren't so great but neither is his. Together they make new ones.

 _Fragile_

She is the last girl people would think of as fragile, but when he finds her in his room pale in the moonlight with a cut on her cheek he realizes everyone has a breaking point.

 _Celebration_

Maya wasn't surprised when her mom forgot her birthday; she had every year since her father had left them. She was surprised when she woke up with a glittery pink cowgirl hat by her bedside with a note that said _Happy Birthday from Ranger Rick_.

 _Secret_

Lucas thought he was good at keeping secrets until Farkle came up to him one day with a resentful look in his eyes and asked what exactly Lucas was planning to do about his feelings for his best friends.

 _Promise_

The first time he opens his mouth to say the words _I promise_ she puts a finger to his lips and shakes her head. There is only one person she trusts to say those words. It isn't him.

 _Innocence_

They both agree to help Riley keep her innocence because they both lost theirs too young.

 _Moonlight_

She said that Riley was day and she was night, too dark to see through. He said she forgot about the moonlight, which could often be brighter than the sun against the black sky.

 _Whisper_

When she yells he knows she is mad. When she whispers he knows she is hurt.

 _Echo_

He and Riley are an echo of Cory and Topanga, but Lucas isn't sure if he likes the sound of that.

 _Jealousy_

Maya has never been so un-Maya like and there is no one to blame but Riley's uncle, which Lucas does.

 _Passion_

Passion is her in a baggy t-shirt, with paint on the tip of her nose and brush in her hand moving at cosmic speed.

 _Lies_

He didn't realize how tired he was of lying until he sees the word Perfect in the reflection of the mirror and all he can think about is being broken.

 _Regrets_

Regrets were in her blood, from generations far before her.

 _Trust_

There are very few people Maya trusts and somehow Lucas has become one of them.

 _Revenge_

When he finds a dead fish in his locker the day after he breaks things off with Riley he isn't surprised. He knows her, and he knows he had it coming. Which is why he is confused when he overhears Maya berating Farkle for seeking revenge on his best friend later that day.

 _Beach_

Maya hates the beach, but somehow it becomes tolerable after Farkle and Lucas team up to throw her in the water and she sees the cowboy smile for the first time in days.

 _Midnight_

It is midnight when he first kisses her. It is 12:01 when she pushes him away.

Confessions

Lucas confesses that he doesn't know what love is supposed to feel like, but if he did he would imagine it felt something like this.

 _Crush_

He never had a crush on Maya. Maya never had a crush on him. Whatever they felt, it certainly did not fit in such a juvenile word.

 _Chocolate_

Chocolate had always been Riley's favorite, but when Maya discovers a mountain of her favorite Swiss candy bars in her locker she develops more of a sweet tooth.

 _Alone_

It is after he slams the window down behind him and the yelling voices have faded from the memory of the room that Maya remembers what it feels like to feel alone.

 _Rain_

Lucas hates the rain, but he finds it more endearing after catching Maya dance in it.

 _Letters_

He begins to write letters never sent in the summer before eighth grade, but after sophomore year they all become addressed to Maya Hart, safely hidden underneath his bed.

 _Cold_

Maya is used to the cold. So when Lucas walks home with her on a winter afternoon with nothing but his letterman jacket, she wraps her scarf around his neck and plops her hat over his ears and scurries off before he can refuse.

 _Dark_

Walking to her home in the dark was always a secret fear of hers, but that fear starts to fade when she finds Lucas by her side.

 _Addiction_

When he comes up to her while she blows smoke out of her mouth with a cigarette in hand, she knows Riley has sent him to talk to her. But he doesn't talk. Instead he pulls one out of his pocket and joins her.

 _Flower_

Maya always liked flowers, so it was only natural her heart fluttered a bit when Lucas lifted his hat and handed her a rose.

 _Snow_

The first time he sees snow they are walking towards the subway, and when she opens her mouth to catch snowflakes on her tongue he suddenly feels warm despite the chill.

 _Temptation_

Her hair always manages to fall right in front of his face, and it takes all his willpower not to run his fingers through it.

 _Autumn_

Maya's heart races when she wakes up realizing the leaves have changed, but he is still sleeping beside her.

 _Unity_

The found out they worked well together from everything from cheering up Riley to school projects and taking down the lunchroom bully.

 _Hurt_

He told her he was going back to Texas. She was prepared, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

 _Truth_

Maya did not who the truth would hurt more, so when Riley asked her if she had feelings for Lucas she lied in-between her teeth.

 _Rogue_

She was the rogue. He was the hero. Somewhere along the way the roles switched.

 _Champagne_

They blame the bubbling judgment on the champagne Farkle snuck for what happens on New Years Eve, but for some reason when Lucas remembers that night it isn't alcohol he tastes.

 _Tulips_

He gave Riley tulips. Roses were reserved for someone else.

 _Glitter_

He is surprised to find out she likes glitter when he finds a Birthday card written to him in glitter ink with the name Maya scribbled in the corner.

 _Fearless_

Lucas was under the impression Maya is fearless. Lucas isn't; he is always afraid she will enter a fight she cannot win.

 _Proposal_

Maya finds it hard to reject Lucas' proposal to act as her French tutor, especially when he offers to teach her French kissing- not that she needs a tutor.

 _Together_

Together is typically a term used to describe her and Riley, which is why she finds it shocking to spill from tanned lips and light green eyes.

 _Heartbroken_

Lucas knows he should be heartbroken when Riley breaks things off with him, but for some reason the empty look Maya gives him across the hallway hurts more.

 _Loss_

Maya doesn't deal with loss well, which is why when he proposes to have a procession for her recently deceased ferret she is secretly glad to have someone to say goodbye with.

 _Holiday_

She does not expect to enjoy the Christmas with Riley and Farkle both out of town, but when Lucas shows up at her window with a mug of hot chocolate she finds that staying home for the holidays isn't so bad.

 _Roses_

He wanted there to be roses, candles, music...he wanted it to be perfect. But when she kisses him on top of the hay pile, both soaking in sweat from a Texas Summer afternoon, he is no longer thinking about flower petals and silk sheets.

 _Sparkle_

Maya can never quite draw the sparkle of his eyes, the way she catches him looking at her on love-filled Sunday mornings after passion-filled Saturday nights.

 _Magic_

If Farkle believed in magic, he would be convinced his best friend is under a spell every time the petite blonde girl enters the room. But it's Maya, and he knows just as well as anyone how much of an enchantress she can be without incantations.

 _Fire_

Lucas calls her a pyromaniac. Maya just likes to be on the other end of burns.

 _Thunder_

Maya is amazed by her first Texas thunderstorm. She is more amazed to see Lucas riding in the midst of it.

 _Vanilla_

Lucas always preferred vanilla to chocolate. Maybe that is why he couldn't get the sweet smell of her golden locks out of his mind.

 _Broken_

He doesn't understand how someone who is strong enough to write the words broken on her forehead could believe herself to be weak.

 _Forever_

Maya had rarely heard the word forever- it wasn't one that applied to her often. So when Lucas murmurs it as he holds her close after placing a ring on her left hand, she isn't sure what to do other than try not to cry.

 _Imagination_

Lucas always imagined a life coming back from the ranch to a smiling housewife ready to sing his praises, with a home cooked meal and girlish smile. But when he enters their tiny New York apartment to a string of profanities and burnt toast he feels his life is better than he could have ever dreamed.

 _Silence_

The silence that comes from her the days following her mother's sudden disappearance is deafening.

 _Fade_

Maya is always afraid of seeing his smile slowly fade until it is gone forever. Lucas says as long as she is around there is no need to worry.

 _Shine_

Riley was always the one who shined, but for some reason Maya was the one who always managed to grab Lucas' attention.

 _Bright_

When the brightest day New York has ever seen follows him leaving for Texas, Maya is convinced the sky is mocking her.

 _Rumors_

Rumors of them dating have been circulating since the 7th grade, but when those rumors begin to change into Maya dating Josh, suddenly not listening to them is hard.

 _Bells_

All the warning bells go off in her head when Lucas steps up to her and leans down, but she can't convince herself to run.

 _Red_

Lucas was never a fan of red-lipstick until he sees Maya wear it, and suddenly red is his new favorite color.

 _Doubt_

She started out doubting anyone but Riley's ability to love her. That changed when after only two minutes of walking out the door, he came back with desperate eyes and a gentle kiss.

 _Always_

Always was a big promise to make, but it was one Maya intended to keep.

 _Perfect_

Lucas knows she isn't perfect. He loves her because she knows he isn't either.

 _Butterfly_

When Lucas admits he is afraid of butterflies she laughs until her sides hurt, but instantly stops when Lucas mentions ballerinas.

 _Kiss_

The first time they kiss it is a mistake. The second time they kiss it is a promise.

 _Subtle_

It's the subtle way Lucas watches Maya as she enters the classroom that makes Cory realize something is going on between the two. So he makes sure to scatter some hints here and there. Do they really not notice how he always pairs them for assignments when everyone else is getting a new partner?

 _Nightmare_

Lucas is grateful for the nightmares because they are just one more reminder of how lucky he is.

 _Mistletoe_

When Farkle points at the mistletoe above their heads, they both freeze until Riley yells, "Just kiss her already!"

 _Locket_

Lucas would never be able to replace the locket her mother bought her, but the small folded picture of him tucked inside made it so he didn't have to.

 _Mercy_

Maya waited for the day when Lucas would cry mercy to her endless teasing, but it never came. Instead he continued to tip his imaginary hat and would say, "Happy yet, Hart?"

 _Poppy_

After Farkle saw Maya's smile when Lucas gave her a rose, he thought he would do one better and give her bouquets of poppies. For some reason, the rose was still her favorite.

 _Fall_

Everyone agreed the quarterback's best catch was when he caught Maya Hart from the stand-who after getting up on the rail to yell at the opposing team had managed to fall. Nobody's quite sure how Lucas was able to reach her half a field away, but it definitely was a moment for the yearbook.

 _Key_

When Maya handed him the small silver object Lucas thought his girlfriend was symbolically giving him the key to her heart. When he voiced this thought she snorted and said, "No doofus, this is the key to my apartment."

 _Hatred_

Lucas did not think he could hate anyone more than the older man that had walked out on his daughter for the second time in her life.

 _Rainbow_

Maya always had trouble drawing rainbows. That was why she liked a model to accompany the scene- or at least that is what she told Lucas when she made him stand in the rain.

 _Diamond_

Maya might have liked the way diamonds glittered, but they were nothing compared to the sparkle of Lucas' eyes.

 _Drunk_

Lucas is the first one of them to get drunk. And as Maya drags him to his apartment while he slurs poetry about her hair all she can think is, _You so owe me for this, cowboy_.

 _Balloons_

Maya always wondered where balloons flew away she followed one to the other side of town and ran into Lucas, she got her answer.

 _Tears_

Maya did not cry-she had shed too many tears in her youth to waste them now. The only exception was when she turned to a knock on her window and saw the face of the boy who just a month ago had been on a plane to Texas.

 _Sunshine_

Without thinking, Lucas calls her sunshine. That earned him a week's worth of pranks and teasing, but it was worth it when he caught her saying it back to him.

 _Cinnamon_

After living with Maya for two years, Lucas learned that cooking wasn't her strong suit. Whoever told his girlfriend that a pinch of cinnamon could mask any bad taste had been sorely mistaken.

 _Lonely_

Maya had a habit of feeling lonely even amongst the largest crowds. It's only after she looks down to see a tanned, calloused hand grasping her own does she realize she does not feel so alone anymore.

 _Mask_

They both get good at masking their emotions at a young age, but that is what makes them so good at finding the cracks in each other's facades.

 _Pebbles_

Fate is like the ripples on a pond; one pebble and the pattern changes. If it weren't such a sappy thought, Maya would like to think Lucas was her pebble.

 _Surprise_

When Lucas opens his birthday present to find a tiny pair of sloppily knit socks all he can do is stare with his mouth dropped open at his wife as she gives him a sheepish shrug, before breaking out into a grin.

 _Gravity_

Lucas knows he should not be hanging out with Maya so much after he and Riley just broke up, but her magnetic blue eyes pull him to her like gravity and he is struggling to maintain orbit.

 _Wild_

"Oh?" Maya breathes into his ear, straddling his hips as her hands unbutton his shirt. "Care to show me how wild the west really is?"

 _Snowdrop_

He has gotten used to snow, but that doesn't stop him from loving the way she laughs in it.

 _Missing_

Lucas will always love Texas, but every time he does he can't help but feel the weight of the people he left back in New York.

 _Intense_

Maya first noticed his intensity; how he could look her in the eyes and make her feel as if she had his undivided attention.

 _Flying_

The first time he took her on a plane she held his hand the entire time, not because they were just married and on their way to their honeymoon, but because air travel terrified her.

 _Forest_

When Lucas suggested they go camping, he meant out in a forest or a park. So when he came into the apartment to find a tent standing in the living room he had to explain to his girlfriend that her idea of roughing it varied greatly from his.

 _Betrayal_

Riley listened to Maya when she proclaimed, "Me? Like Sundance? That's ridiculous!" but the red tinge creeping up the blonde girl's cheeks betrayed her true feelings.

 _Apologies_

Maya never apologized for being who she was; she owned her insecurities, and thanks to her Lucas began to own his.

 _Snapshot_

There were not too many pictures of them, but their relationship could be found in the many strokes of her paintbrush. From, pastel swirls too chaotic blacks and blues.

 _Taboo_

I love you had been their taboo, until the other one said it aloud.

 _Horizon_

When Maya first meets Lucas, she does not think their interaction will last beyond sunset. Little did she know, there was so much more waiting past the horizon.


End file.
